


Takes Three to Tango

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, First Time, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relationship Negotiation, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg wants to know why John and Sherlock are arguing. Turns out it's because they want to invite him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takes Three to Tango

Greg pulled Sherlock into a side room. “What the hell was that about?” he growled.

“I don’t know what…”

“Cut the crap, Sherlock.” Greg tilted his chin up, making him meet his eyes. “You’re generally an arsehole, but not like that and not to John.” There was a slam downstairs as John made it out to the street. The mood he was in he was likely to walk back to Baker Street instead of taking a cab. And Greg wouldn’t blame him. “What’s going on?”

Sherlock tried to pull away, but Greg grabbed his wrist. “No. Sherlock. What is going on.”

Sighing, Sherlock looked away. “It’s about you.”

“Me?” Greg blinked. “I haven’t done anything. Have I?”

Sherlock huffed and looked back at him. “I deduced that John would like a physical relationship with you.

“So now you’re feeling insecure because he’s admitted he finds men attractive and it’s not just you, is that it?” Greg kept his voice low. “Just because someone finds someone else attractive doesn’t mean they’re going to jump right in the sack with them. And you know I’d never get in the way of what you two have. Does take two to tango.”

“I told him I felt the same way about you, but when I suggested we broach the subject he got angry. Then you called about this crime scene. The brother did it. Obvious by the stains on the man’s trousers.”

Greg rolled his eyes. “I’m sure you can explain that in more detail later. For right now though, you’re going to find John and apologize.”

Sherlock opened his mouth.

“Nope, no arguing. If I have to take you myself.” He towed Sherlock back into the other room, gave a few instructions to Sally and pushed Sherlock down the stairs and out the door. It was starting to rain and there was no sign of John. He tugged Sherlock to his car and let go as the detective got in with a grumble. “Now. Where did he go?”

“Go that way,” said Sherlock, pointing.

Greg pulled out into the dark London street. It actually didn’t take very long to find John, eyes fixed straight ahead as he marched, though clearly his leg was bothering him a bit with the weather.

Greg pulled up next to him. John glanced over and kept walking. Greg fixed Sherlock with meaningful look. He huffed and got out, cutting John off. Greg watched as they spoke, heads tipped together. John finally relaxed and pulled Sherlock down for a quick kiss.

Sherlock gestured at the car and John walked around, getting into the passenger door while Sherlock got in the back. “Thanks,” said John.

“Anytime,” said Greg, heading for Baker Street.

John glanced back at Sherlock. “You should come up, have some tea or something.”

Greg gave him a smile before focusing on the road again. “I’d like that, but you aren’t obligated.”

“We don’t mind,” said Sherlock, shifting and looking out at the falling rain.

Greg had the distinct feeling that if he accepted the offer, that he’d wind up with more than a cup of tea. Not that he’d mind. They were both attractive men, if he were honest with himself. Sherlock had come onto him once when they first started working together, but, uncertain of the younger man’s sobriety, he’d turned him down. Now though, well, no point putting the cart before the horse, they’d get to Baker Street and then he’d see.

The rain had become a downpour by the time they arrived, and they hurried through the front door and up the stairs. John made a beeline for the kettle as Sherlock ran his fingers through drenched curls. Greg smiled and fetched him a towel, handing it to him once he’d hung up his coat.

Grumbling, Sherlock took it and stepped towards the loo. John came back out and gestured for Greg to sit.

Greg sat back on the sofa, looking more relaxed then he felt. John gave him a smile and put down a tea, then went to the loo and let himself in. Greg sipped his tea, listening to low voices. At least they were talking to one another, that had taken long enough as it was. The last thing he wanted to do was encroach on something that was just getting started.

John stepped out and gave him another smile, picking up his own tea. Sherlock emerged a few moments later, hair still damp and falling his eyes, taking a seat and steepling his fingers under his chin.

“So, what’s the plan here?” asked Greg, leaning forward.

“We would like an intimate relation with you,” said Sherlock, before John could speak. “And you do want one with us, as well.”

“It’s true,” said Greg. After all, no point in lying about it. “But only if it’s what you both what and you’re comfortable. I know you two haven’t been together that long.”

“It’s fine,” said John. He glanced at Sherlock and moved to the sofa. He put a hesitant hand on Greg’s knee. “We do both want this. We trust you, Greg.”

“Now? Tonight?” Greg didn’t want to rush them into anything, especially when they’d just been fighting..

“If it’s okay with you,” said.John.

“Yes,” said Greg, heart speeding as he studied John’s eyes, hardly believing this was happening. John leaned in to kiss him, Greg’s hand coming up to cup his cheek.

“ _Oh_ ,” said Sherlock softly. They broke the kiss and looked to him. He hadn’t moved, but his eyes were wide.

Greg leaned in to kiss John again, opening his mouth to John’s tongue, a soft moan escaping as his hands moved to grab John’s shoulders. He didn’t push him away, just held on as John moved him gently onto his back.

When John raised his head again, his smile was just for Greg. “If this is too much, or too fast…”

“No,” said Greg with a shake of his head. “Not at all.”

John nodded, settled between his legs and started unbuttoning Greg’s shirt, leaning in to nip at his flesh as it was exposed. He’d always expected John’s fingers to be deft, but to feel them brush across his skin this way was something special. He arched up against John, head falling back, moaning again. 

Finishing unbuttoning his shirt, John helped him get it and his jacket off, leaving him naked from the waist up. John peeled off his own jumper and shirt, then leaned in to kiss Greg again. Greg found John’s skin warm against his chest. His hands moved to John’s shoulders again and his fingers drifted across John’s scar.

John growled deep in his throat as he continued to kiss him, rolling his hips. Greg could feel his girth and suddenly he had no doubt about where John Watson’s confidence came from. John raised his head again and gave him a smirk. “You like that, Inspector?” he asked softly.

“Yeah.” Greg’s voice was raspy, even to his own ears.

John looked over. “Sherlock, come here.”

Greg followed his gaze. Sherlock finally moved from his chair, gliding over to the sofa. John kissed Greg again. “Would you like to taste him?”

“God, yes.” Greg’s cock strained against his jeans. He looked up at Sherlock as the younger man unzipped his trousers. The pale blue eyes were almost black as he pulled out his slender cock and brought it to Greg’s lips.

Greg smiled up at him and wrapped his mouth around just the head, teasing with his tongue. Sherlock gasped, knees almost buckling. Greg squeezed his hip with one hand, vaguely aware that John was removing his trousers while he was focused on Sherlock and lifting his hips when instructed.

John shifted down and swallowed Greg’s cock, making him cry out and pull off of Sherlock. Sherlock pouted and shoved his trousers down and off, stradling Greg’s shoulders. Greg met his eyes again as he resumed sucking his cock, fingers digging into the pale skin of Sherlock’s thighs, all the while, John kept expertly working Greg’s cock.

There was the click of bottle opening, and Greg moaned again as John’s fingers circled his rim. Greg felt utterly helpless beneath them both. It was perfect. It had been far too long since a lover had taken this sort of care with him.

John shifted, kissing Sherlock’s shoulder and whispering something in his ear.

Sherlock grumbled, but pulled his cock out, climbing off Greg and heading for the bedroom, stripping off the rest of his clothes on the way.

John kissed Greg’s swollen lips. “Come on,” he said, tugging him to his feet and leading him down the hall.

Greg grinned as he followed him. John pushed open the bedroom door and Greg growled as he saw Sherlock, on his hands and knees, fingering himself, eyes fluttering closed.

“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” John asked from just behind him.

“Yeah,” said Greg, reverently.

“We’re both clean. You?”

Greg nodded. 

“Good. Go take him, Greg.”

Greg moved towards the bed as if pulled by a magnet.

Sherlock opened his eyes and spread his legs a little wider, pulling his fingers free. “Please?” he whispered, canting his hips.

Greg climbed onto the bed behind him. He smoothed a hand down Sherlock’s back. “You really want this, don’t you?”

Sherlock nodded.

Greg leaned in and kissed him tenderly, running fingers through Sherlock’s still damp hair, before pulling away and lining up. Sherlock watched over his shoulder as Greg began to push inside.

Sherlock’s head dropped and he moaned deeply. Greg grasped his hips and started to thrust, moving carefully.

“You won’t hurt him,” said John, suddenly behind him. “He likes it a little rough, don’t you ‘lock?”

“I have certainly had a number of thoughts considering your treatment of me, Lestrade.”

Greg chuckled. “And right now you’re thinking too much.” He thrust hard, earning a satisfied groan. He leaned over Sherlock, thrusting steadily, moaning as John began to finger him.

“Yeah,” groaned Greg, anticipating, wanting this. He pulled out and rolled Sherlock over, kissing him deeply as he slid back into him.

“Gorgeous,” muttered John, moving behind Greg. 

Greg dropped his head to Sherlock’s shoulder as John pushed into him, panting against his skin. Sherlock dragged his nails along Greg’s scalp, murmuring softly.

John kissed Greg’s back. “Good?”

“Yeah, yeah. Move,” said Greg.

John thrust, pushing Greg into Sherlock. Greg kissed Sherlock, relaxing and letting John set the pace.

Greg moaned, feeling Sherlock’s cock dragging against his stomach. He slipped his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth, tasting his desire, breathing in the scent of the two men surrounding him. John’s breath was hot against his back. Sherlock’s hand was still scraping through his hair. Greg tangled a hand in Sherlock’s damp locks, deepening the kiss, making John growl low behind him and pick up the pace.

Sherlock broke the kiss with a gasp. “ _John _,” he moaned. “ _Lestrade_.” He came all at once, shivering beneath them., hands sliding down Greg’s arms, sweat and semen pooling on his stomach.__

__The way Sherlock squeezed around him, there was no way for Greg to hold off. He followed him over, mouthing Sherlock’s throat, filling him._ _

__John swore behind them and came a moment later, thrusting deep and keeping Greg inside of Sherlock._ _

__Sherlock leaned up and kissed John over Greg’s shoulder. John nipped his lip and ran fingers through Sherlock’s hair, and then carefully pulled away and out. Greg pulled out of Sherlock with equal care._ _

__Sherlock flopped back on the bed, seemingly already drifting off. John went to grab something to clean them off, but when Greg made to follow him, Sherlock grabbed his hand. “Stay. John will get it.”_ _

__Greg lay down next to him and kissed his cheek. “I’ll stay as long as you want me.”_ _

__“Good,” said John, climbing into bed with them. “We want you here.”_ _

__“For the sex?”_ _

__“For sex. For you. For us. Just stay,” said Sherlock rolled over and curled up against Greg’s shoulder._ _

__John smiled and kissed Greg. “Sherlock’s an octopus in bed, he nicked your favorite mug last week and it’s in the cupboard.”_ _

__Greg laughed. “I was wondering where that went.”_ _

__“Well,” said John, settling in on the other side. “This can be home for you too.”_ _

__“I’d like that. We can talk more in the morning,” Greg yawned. “Thank you.”_ _

__“Welcome.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for polyshipping day


End file.
